


I Love You

by OlicityFan25



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlicityFan25/pseuds/OlicityFan25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity saw Oliver through the corner of her eye when she and Ray was kissing, and run after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

Oliver froze at the scene in front of him, the love of his life was kissing another man. 

He felt tears in his eyes and quickly turned around as he started to make his way back to the elevator.

Little was he aware that Felicity had seen him and stopped the kiss. 

"Oliver wait." Felicity shouted running after him, tears in her own eyes. 

Why did she ever think that she could move on from Oliver, no matter what she tried, it never worked. 

Oliver would always have her heart no matter what.. As she finally got to the Foundry her heart broke when she saw how huet and Angry he looked to be at himself. "Why did you come?" She spoke up from behind him.

"It doesn't matter anymore.. I was too late." Oliver said quietly as tears filled his eyes. "I screwed up cause I pushed you away, i was too scared to take a chance, so i pushed you away and into Ray's arms. Just go back to him, I won't stay in the way for you two." He whispered.

"No you don't get to push me away now. Just tell me the truth once and for all." Felicity said and was standing right next to him now.

"Felicity." Oliver sighed and look at her.

"Just tell me." Felicity begged him.

"I came to tell you that I made a mistake letting you go. I'm lost without you Felicity, and I came to tell you that I'm done denying myself to be happy. I love you Felicity Smoak.. That was what I was gonna tell you. But i was too late." He look away from her.

"No your not.. It has always been you Oliver. I love you and there is no one else for me. I love you." She smile with tears falling down her cheek.

Oliver pull Felicity into a passionate kiss, feeling happy for the first time in many years. "I love you so much." He said pulling back from the kiss.

Felicity smile up at him. "I love you too Oliver. Now let's go home." She smile taking his hand in hers. Together they left the foundry with big smiles on their faces.. Happy that they finally had taken the chance.


End file.
